


To you

by Hotgitay



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Little bathena DrabbleSet right before their wedding





	To you

“What’s on your mind Athena?”Bobby aske sher

“I was thinking about how you’re too good of a man for me”Athena said to Bobby 

“Love you”Bobby muttered softly

“Love you to the moon and back”Athena replied

“Well I just want you to be happy babe”Bobby responded holding her close to him 

“I can’t wait to get married to you”Athena replies 

“I’ll be able to call you my wife”Bobby grinned 

“I love the sound of that word coming out of your mouth handsome”Athena says to him 

“Husband and wife has a nice ring to it”Bobby agreed with her


End file.
